piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Swann/Gallery
A gallery of images of Elizabeth Swann, second Pirate King of the Brethren Court and captain of the Empress. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Liz Swann young.jpg|Elizabeth Swann during the crossing from England. Image:Little Elizabeth.jpg| Image:POTC CotBP 0051.jpg|Elizabeth with the Aztec gold medallion. Image:GovMansion2.PNG|Elizabeth with Weatherby Swann and William Turner in her father's mansion. Image:CotBPJackglancesattheGold.jpg| Image:Liz&Weatherby.JPG| Image:Jack Escape P1.jpg|Elizabeth being held hostage by Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:Elizabeth surprised.jpg| Image:Elizabeth in mansion.jpg| Image:P&RLiz.jpg|Elizabeth being kidnapped by Pintel and Ragetti Image:Pintel&Liz.JPG|Elizabeth aboard the ''Black Pearl Image:Elizabeth drops the medallion.png| Image:BP crew raid.jpg| Image:Elizabeth Barbossa COTBP.PNG|Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa Image:Hungry.PNG|Elizabeth eats. Image:CotBPElizabethtalkstoBarbossaaboutMedallion.png| Image:Elizabeth.png|"I don't believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Image:Lizzy.png| Image:Elizabethskeleton.jpg| Image:Barbossa Cursed Hand COTBP.jpg|Elizabeth upon seeing Hector Barbossa's cursed hand Image:Liz&crew.jpg|Elizabeth with the cursed crew of the Black Pearl. Image:Chest.jpg| Image:Barbossashoots.jpg|Elizabeth watches as Barbossa shoots Pintel Image:CotBPElizabethgivesWillbacktheGold.jpg| Image:Elizabeth valk the plank 6.jpg|Elizabeth walks the plank Image:Elizabeth..png|"How did you escape the last time?" Image:Miss Swann.png| Image:Elizabeth Jack RumIsle.png| Image:What about Jack.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 22.png|"Whose side is Jack on?" Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 23.png|"You like pain? Try wearing a corset." Image:Elizabeth Swann.png| Image:Elizabeth Liz Swann.png| Image:Poppet.png| Image:Elizabeth never have worked.jpg|Elizabeth and William Turner prior to Jack Sparrow's escape from Fort Charles. Promotional images Image:ImagesCAFP35Y6-KK-elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster. Image:Poster Liz.jpg| Image:Will Elizabeth COTBP.jpeg| Image:Keira-k com-piratesofthecaribbean-posters05.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster Image:5264001_637807_4_267538859.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter. Image:ImagesCAYHBD5Y.jpg| Image:Elizabeth5.jpg| Image:Kkpic3-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth TCotBP.jpg|Elizabeth with the Aztec gold medallion. Image:ImagesCAVCA1SZ.jpg| Image:James-Norrington-james-norrington-5566402-950-940-1-.jpg| Image:Trio-pirate.jpg|Elizabeth with Will Turner and Jack Sparrow Image:Potc7-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth bed.jpg|Elizabeth waking from a dream. Image:Keira--piratesof.jpg| Image:NorringtonCotBPPromo.jpg| Image:Lizcoin.jpg|Elizabeth negotiating with Captain Barbossa. Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 1.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 2.jpg| Image:Hector&Elizabeth.jpg| Image:Elizabeth 12.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl 5.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and eliz.jpg|Elizabeth with Barbossa at Isla de Muerta Image:Elizabeth on the HMS Interceptor.jpg| Image:Elizabeth valk the plank 3.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-2ref.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-7790576-800-513.jpg| Image:ImagesCAG0H4ZW.jpg|Elizabeth at Isla de Muerta Image:Potc13-1-.jpg| Image:Potc12-1-.jpg| On-set images Image:666771357-1-.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Elizabeth Swann.JPG|Elizabeth during her interrupted wedding. Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest1.jpg|Elizabeth with Will Turner Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest2.jpg| Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest3.jpg|Elizabeth and Will arrested. Image:DMCWeatherbyandElizabethSwannFortCharles.jpg|Elizabeth and her father in Fort Charles prison. Image:Liz Letters.jpg| Image:BeckettLiz.png|Elizabeth confronting Cutler Beckett Image:Lizzie&Jack.jpg| Image:Liz compass.jpg| Image:Photo 1 ac55e5b12947799a9fb1735d896e4a3e.jpg|Elizabeth kissing Will Turner on Isla Cruces. Image:Liz Isla Cruces.jpg| Image:SparrabethKissDMC.png|Elizabeth kissing Jack Sparrow Image:Elizabeth on the longboat.jpg|Elizabeth watching the Kraken destroys the ''Black Pearl along with its captain. Promotional images Image:Images-elizabeth swann-POTC-dead man's chest-090.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster. Image:POTC2 1sheet BSHCNTH X jpg.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster Image:Liz rain.jpg|Elizabeth's interrupted wedding. Image:Keira3.jpg Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 02.jpg Image:672574356-1-.jpg Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 01.jpg Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 03.jpg Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 05.jpg Image:680095314-1-.jpg Image:680070700-1-.jpg Image:680093451-1-.jpg Image:Governor Swann and Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth and her father in Fort Charles prison Image:Elizabeth and lord Cutler Beckett.jpg|Elizabeth in Cutler Beckett's office. Image:685851832-1-.jpg Image:ELIZABETH SWAN 4.PNG Image:ELIZABETH SWAN 3.PNG Image:Jackdock.jpg|Elizabeth, Jack, and Ragetti in Tortuga Image:JackLizzieCompass.jpg Image:8eea9119aa 4499040 o2-1-.jpg|Gibbs & Elizabeth Image:707903567-1-.jpg Image:707899837-1-.jpg Image:708010542-1-.jpg Image:708011743-1-.jpg Image:James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow.jpg Image:708047856-1-.jpg Image:ElizabethDMC.JPG|Elizabeth on Isla Cruces. Image:Will, Elizabeth and Jack.jpg Image:ThreeWaySwordfightPromo.jpg Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl.jpg ElizabethRunningPromo.jpg Image:Willturner7.jpg ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots Image:Elizabeth AWE game.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Elizabeth Barbossa Singapore AWE.jpg|Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa in Singapore Image:Barbossa and Elizabeth facing the Chinese.png| Image:AWECrewbeforeleavingSingapore.jpg| Image:AWETiaThereisanevil.jpg| Image:Gibbs&Liz Locker.jpg|Elizabeth and Joshamee Gibbs in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Crew in the Locker.png| Image:Barbossamap.jpg| Image:P3Standoff.jpg| Image:Elizabeth Locker.jpg|Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow on the ''Black Pearl. Image:LizGunP3.jpg|"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Image:Liz Empress Attack.jpg| Image:AWEBootstraptalkstoElizabethIknowyou.jpg|Elizabeth and Bootstrap Bill File:JamesandElizabeth2.jpg| File:James and Elizabeth.JPG|Elizabeth and James Norrington share their first and last kiss. Image:AWEGibbssaysAye.jpg| Image:Liz PKing.jpg| Image:AWECrewstareout1.jpg| Image:AWECrewstareout3.jpg| Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:AWEElizabethstaresasCalypsowindblows.jpg| Image:AWEWillElizabethBarbossaduringWhatShallWeDieFor.jpg| Image:AWEElizabethyellsfire1.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Will Liz Wed.png|Will and Elizabeth during their marriage ceremony. Image:Will and Elizabeth during their wedding.png|Elizabeth kissing Will during their marriage. Image:Rainkiss.jpg| Image:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg|Elizabeth with a dying Will Turner Image:WatchingDutchmanGoDown.jpg| Image:AWEElizabethyellsfire2.jpg|"Fire all!" Image:Pirates Victory.PNG|Elizabeth celebrating victory in the war against piracy. Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves2.jpg|Elizabeth before leaving the Black Pearl. Image:AWEElizabethTurnerOneDayProfile.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth during their meeting.png|Elizabeth and Will during their one day together Image:Will gives DMC.PNG| Image:WilliamTurner.PNG|Elizabeth and her son waiting for Will to return. Promotional images Image:Liz P3poster.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster Image:Elizabeth AWE promo.jpg|Elizabeth as Pirate King wielding a jian. Image:AWELizpromo2.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo3.jpg| Image:LizChinesegownpromo.jpg| Image:ImagesCATFLRU3.jpg| Image:Elizabethprofile.jpg|Elizabeth Swann Image:Potc3_keira3.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo1.jpg| Image:Liz P3promo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-8026946-1918-2560-1-.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo4.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo5.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo6.jpg| Image:Nav chart LizJack.jpg|Images of Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow on Sao Feng's navigational charts. Image:Brethren Court Concept.jpg|Concept art of Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow and the Brethren Court. Image:Singapore promo.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Tia Dalma, and Hector Barbossa in Singapore. Image:Sao Feng's Bath House.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, Lian, Sao Feng, Park, and Will Turner in Sao Feng's bath house. Image:Singaporelizpromo.jpg| Image:Saoandlizpromo.jpg| Image:Tia Dalma crew.jpg|Elizabeth with the crew. Image:LizonBPpromo.jpg| Image:Upisdownpromo2.jpg| Image:PiratecaribPLNT2004 468x343.jpg|Elizabeth aboard the Empress Image:FengwithSwann.jpg| Image:Lizandbootstrappromo.jpg| Image:BarbossaCourt.JPG|Elizabeth with Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow at the Brethren Court. Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-3-at-world-s-end-0.jpg|Elizabeth with Barbossa and Jack on the sandbar. Image:Parleypromo3.jpg| Image:ElizabethJack.jpg|Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow during parley. Image:Parleypromo2.jpg| Image:Lizandcrewpromo.jpg| Image:LizandHBpromo.jpg| Image:LizSpeechPromo.jpg| Image:LizSpeechPromo2.jpg| Image:WillLizMarrige.jpg|Elizabeth and William Turner during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. Image:PotcExh 03c.jpg|Elizabeth and Will during their one day together On-set images Image:SFandLizBTS.jpg| Image:TrioandGoreBTS.jpg| Image:ParleymakeupBTS.jpg| Disney Adventures Image:StPiransBlade.jpg|Elizabeth wielding St. Piran's Blade. (Revenge of the Pirates!) Miscellaneas Image:ElizabethSwann.jpg|Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:LEGO Elizabeth Swann.png|Elizabeth Swann as a LEGO figure Image:Elizabeth Will KHII.jpg|Elizabeth and William Turner. (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:KHII ES.jpg|Elizabeth Swann KHII Promotional image Image:Feng Swann flag.png|Elizabeth Swann's jolly roger. Image:Elizabeth card.jpg|Elizabeth on a poker playing card Category:Galleries